1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to ignition wires used with ignition systems and other devices to conduct high voltage pulses, such as those provided to spark plugs and other discharge devices. More specifically, the invention relates to an ignition wire having a ferrite core, a coiled wire around the core and an outer insulating sheath having characteristically low resistance and high inductance.
2. Related Art
Vehicle ignition systems and other devices which utilize an internal combustion engine, or which utilize high voltage pulses to ignite a fuel, commonly require an ignition wire for conducting the high voltage pulses from a voltage source to the intended device, such as from an ignition coil to a spark plug. This ignition wire can include a ferrite core, a coiled wire wound around the core, and an outer insulating sheath surrounding the entire ignition wire.
Several variables can affect the performance of such an ignition wire, including the material compositions of the different components, the relative diameters of the different components, and the number of turns that the coiled wire is wound around the core, to name but a few. Although numerous attempts have been made to optimize various characteristics of the operating performance of such ignition wires for various applications, there remains a need to improve certain aspects of this performance.